1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a business form having discrete pockets formed thereon from separate pocket-forming elements. More particularly, the business form of the present invention includes a base sheet and an adhesively-attached pocket-forming element which has a surrounding margin which is recessed from the edge of the base sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different types of business forms are known, including those wherein plastic film is adhered to a base sheet or envelope to form an exterior pocket. These articles have proven very useful in that thin articles and sheets of paper can be placed in these pockets and viewed and/or stored until they need to be retrieved.
One disadvantage with the present forms is the difficulty in providing a form which includes a film layer which can be attached to form a pocket, yet remain easy to produce and capable of fan-folding without bulges or binding. It would be most advantageous if a business form could be developed which could be continuously and economically produced whereby multiple forms could be fan-folded or otherwise collected en masse without disrupting the collected group.